Missing Scene:Tag from THE TRAP
by HFGirl
Summary: Aftermath of Hutch's thoughtless decision to kick the cane from under Starsky.


**Note: **This story takes place immediately after the tag for The Trap.

**FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS WELCOME **

Previously, Starsky & Hutch were lured to an abandoned farm and trapped in a barn. Unbeknownst to them, a little shoplifter, JOEY, was hiding in their car. Joey wound up in the barn with the two men and took a liking to Starsky. She made him promise to take her out on a date, if they got out of their troubles alive. Starsky & Hutch created a diversion, so that Joey could make a run for it. Starsky was shot in the leg in the process of trying to escape into the woods. Joey was safe, but Starsky & Hutch remained trapped. The maniac who wanted Hutch dead tried to burn the barn down, with Starsky & Hutch still inside, but our two hero's managed to overcome and put the bad guys in jail.

Starsky never kept his promise to Joey, so she went to the station to file a complaint with Captain Dobey. Starsky limped into the station with the use of a cane, deciding to come to work rather than be bored at home. He was unaware of Joey's presence until she slapped him with a breach of promise rap.

Captain Dobey and Hutch were quite amused at Starsky's squirming, but the joke went a little too far when Hutch kicked the cane from under his partner.

As this story begins, Starsky is falling into Captain Dobey, who is trying to break his fall..



_**Missing Scene From**_

_**THE TRAP**_

_**Written by HFGirl**_

_**2006**_

Captain Dobey tried his best to keep Starsky from falling, but the full force of his detective's rapidly descending body took him by surprise. He wound up being thrown against the wall. Starsky hit the floor, landing on his right side and the wounded leg. Joey was by her man's side in seconds.

Hutch remained smiling at the chaos, which he'd caused. He was pretty proud of himself, as a matter-of-fact. Finally, he was one up on his partner, who had a habit of playing his wounds to the hilt, only to be found taking advantage of his 'dumb blond partner and heavy set captain', as Starsky put it many times. He'd even found himself going along with one of Starsky's schemes when they were in a car accident, but it ended up with Captain Dobey putting them on traffic duty for a week.

Even though he wasn't going to be suckered into his partner's invalid routine this time, he went to Starsky's side, offering him a hand up.

"Okay, faker. Get up," Hutch said.

"Hutchinson," Captain Dobey growled. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh come on Captain. You're not falling for this are you?" He turned back to his slumped partner. "Come on Starsk, get up."

It was only when he saw, Starsky wasn't responding to him that the smile began to wane.

"Starsk?"

Hutch knelt down next to his partner. "Starsk, you okay?"

He started to realize how seriously he'd hurt his best friend, when he saw Starsky trying to blink back an unshed tear. "I'm sorry buddy. Where are you hurt?" He tried to help Starsky up, but Starsky just winced and pushed Hutch's hand away.

Joey and Captain Dobey pushed past Hutch and helped Starsky to his chair. Starsky let out a cry when the movement jarred his leg. His breaths were rapid and sweat poured down his flushed face.

"Are you okay?" Joey asked.

"Yeah kid," was Starsky's short reply. He held onto his leg and shut his eyes against the pain.

Captain Dobey hurried to the water cooler and brought Starsky a drink. "Here son," he said.

Starsky took the water and swallowed it in one gulp.

Hutch knelt by his friend. "Buddy," he said. "I'm sorry…I…" He was silenced when he saw the hurt in Starsky's eyes. It wasn't just the pain of his leg, but the pain of betrayal, he saw in the cobalt eyes. "Starsk, you know I'd never do anything to hurt you. Don't you?" I just thought you were…"

"I know Blintz," Starsky replied, but didn't look up at Hutch again.

"I think we'd better get you to the emergency room Starsky," Captain Dobey said.

"It's okay Cap. It hurts, but I don't need a doctor."

"I'll be the judge of that," Captain Dobey bellowed.

"I think he's right Starsk," Hutch agreed.

"Why, I'm only fakin right?" Starsky asked indignantly.

Hutch responded with an embarrassed grin. "I'm really sorry buddy," he said.

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be," Starsky replied. When he finally looked up at Hutch, he had a glint in his eye. "I've got some major sympathy coming."

"I know," Hutch said, putting his hands in the air.

"Major sympathy," Starsky continued. "You can start by treating me and Joey to movies and a pizza tonight."

Joey crossed her arms and leaned on Starsky's shoulder. Her smile was broad. "With plenty of anchovies," she added.

"After you take him to the doctor Hutchinson," Captain Dobey bellowed. "Starsky, I don't want you back in this office until next week. Is that understood?"

"Sure Cap.," Starsky answered.

"You won't have a partner until then anyway," Captain Dobey said. "And you," he said as he glared at Hutch. "You bring your uniform tomorrow and for the rest of the week Meter Maid Hutchinson".

Hutch's jaw dropped. "Uh…Cap…your not serious?"

"You want to try me detective?"

"No sir," Hutch said and bowed his head.

Starsky tried to suppress a grin, but wasn't having much success.

"Wanna borrow one of my skirts?" Joey offered.

Hutch took a deep breath. He sneered at Joey and then rose his eyebrows to his partner, asking silently for forgiveness.

Starsky winked at him.

"Come on buddy," Hutch said and helped Starsky to his feet.

Starsky winced at the new pain which racked his leg. He put his arm around Hutch's shoulder and was, in turn, supported around the waist.

Hutch looked into his friend's eyes and they shared another silent exchange. There was pain in Starsky's eyes, but also true forgiveness. Hutch smiled at his friend and they left the squad room with Joey in tow.


End file.
